cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Scarface (1983)
Scarface (1983) Director: Brian De Palma Summary In 1980 Miami, a determined Cuban immigrant (Al Pacino) takes over a drug cartel while succumbing to greed. Male Deaths *F. Murray Abraham Suárez *Steven Bauer Ribera *Rene Carrasco Shooter *Gary Carlos Cervantes #1 *Roberto Contreras Rebenga *Gregory Cruz #2 *Wayne Doba the Clown *Al Israel the Toad *Henry Kingi Hitman *Robert Loggia Lopez *Mark Margolis the Shadow *Richard Mendez Killer *Michael P. Moran The Pig *Al Pacino Montana *Angel Salazar Chi *Arnaldo Santana Ernie *Pepe Serna Fernández *Harris Yulin Bernstein Female Deaths *Michelle Pfeiffer Hancock (possible) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio Montana *Barbra Perez Marta Videos Scarface (7 8) Movie CLIP - Gina Shoots Tony (1983) HD Trivia # Scarface was actually a nickname of Al Capone who was an Italian-American gangster. # Al Pacino reportedly stated that Tony Montana was one of his favorites of all the characters he's played. # To help stay in character, Al Pacino asked director of photography John A. Alonzo to speak to him only in Spanish. # Michelle Pfeiffer accidentally cut Al Pacino's face during production. # When director Brian De Palma submitted the film to the MPAA, they gave it an "X rating". He then made some cuts and resubmitted it a second time; again the film was given an "X rating" (one of the reasons apparently being that Octavio the clown was shot too many times). He yet again made some further cuts and submitted it a third time; yet again it was given an "X". De Palma refused to cut the film any further to qualify it for an R. He and producer Martin Bregman arranged a hearing with the MPAA. They brought in a panel of experts, including real narcotics officers, who stated that not only was the film an accurate portrayal of real life in the drug underworld, but ultimately it was an anti-drug film, and should be widely seen. This convinced the arbitrators that the third submitted cut of the film deserved an "R rating" by a vote of 18-2. However, De Palma surmised that if the third cut of the film was judged an "R" then the very first cut should have been an "R" as well. He asked the studio if he could release the first cut but was told that he couldn't. However since the Studio execs really didn't know the differences between the different cuts that had been submitted, De Palma released the first cut of the film to theaters anyway. It wasn't until the film had been released on videocassette months later that he confessed that he had released his first unedited and intended version of the film. Gallery Emilio Rebenga.png|Roberto Contreras Angel Fernandez.png|Pepe Serna Barbraperez2.jpg|Barbra Perez Hector.png|Al Israel Omar Suarez.png|F. Murray Abraham Octavio the Clown.png|Wayne Doba Scarfaceshooter.jpg|Gregory Cruz 41302-16663.jpg|Gary Carlos Cervantes Frank Lopez.png|Robert Loggia Mel Bernstein.png|Harris Yulin Alberto.png|Mark Margolis Manny Ribera.png|Steven Bauer Ernie & Santino.PNG|Arnaldo Santana Gina Montana.png|Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio 31089-16663.jpg|Richard Mendez Nick the Pig.png|Michael P. Moran Chi-Chi.PNG|Angel Salazar 800px-Scarface-mac10.jpg|Henry Kingi Scarface-m16e.jpg|Rene Carrasco Tony Montana.png|Al Pacino Category:Films Category:1983 Films Category:Films directed by Brian De Palma Category:Nudity Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Films by Universal Studios Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Remakes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Gangster Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Rated R Category:2.35:1 films Category:Videos Category:R Rated Films Category:Neo-Noir Category:Suspense Category:Thriller